


Anything For Love

by aspermoth



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Introspection, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Finevoice would do almost anything for love. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Love

Harvey Finevoice had no desire to betray the kid. Not now, not ever, not for anything or anyone. Except that he was. Right here and right now. Consorting with the enemy. Or the former enemy. Whatever. And yet he was struggling to feel guilty out it. How could he? He wasn't betraying the kid for money or for revenge or for anything dirty like that. Hell, he wasn't even doing anything to cause the kid harm. There was no guilt in that.

Harvey was acting for love. And why should any man feel guilty about loving?

He was waiting outside the public bathrooms at the park, where they always met. He leant back against the wall, right knee bent, the foot raised and pressed flat against the wall, and stared up at the sky. It was late, dark: the sky sparkled with stars and the moon shone round and bright like a silver dollar. His cigarette was lit and glowed a faint ruby red, a tiny trickle of smoke rising like a ribbon from its tip to dissipate into the darkness. He lifted it to his lips, took a drag, pursed his lips and blew a grey-white cloud like a dragon into the sky.

He saw the goggles before he heard the voice. The moonlight glittered on the swirls, picking out the colours that hid beneath the silver – all the colours of the rainbow.

"You're going to give yourself cancer."

Harvey flicked the build-up of ash from the end of the cigarette and gave Doctor Insano a flippant grin.

"Life's too short to worry."

Insano leant back against the wall next to him and steepled his fingers.

"And how are your lot?"

"Fine. The ninja's gone AWOL, but the kid, his dame, the idiot and I fought off Vyce alright."

"Is he planning to give Neutro back any time soon?"

Harvey laughed and took another drag on his cigarette. "Doubt it. How's you?"

"Oh, not too bad, not too bad. Spoony's moping around the place, but he'll soon perk up once I finish synthesising my latest batch of artificial stimulant. And I'm sure my son will calm down as soon as the last batch wears off..."

Harvey was struck by the mental image of Insano's little pink koosh ball son bouncing off the walls and sniggered. He hadn't met Insano's son in person yet – Insano wanted them to take it slow – but he'd seen pictures.

"You miss bein' Linkara's nemesis?"

"Not really. This way, I have more time for SCIENCE! And the son, of course. And..." He trailed away, but Harvey was pretty sure he knew what he was going to say. For science. For his son. And for Harvey.

Harvey dropped his cigarette butt onto the concrete, stood up straight and ground out the flame with the heel of his shoe before looking Insano straight in the eye – or where his eyes would be were he not wearing the goggles. Those swirling goggles. Rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. He knew them better than his own eyes.

"Love you too," he said. "You wanna go inside?"

"Ah yes." And Insano let out the maniacal laugh that used to irritate Harvey, but that he'd grown disturbingly fond of over time.

When Harvey opened the door of the men's room, the motion sensor activated and weak neon lights flickered on, illuminating the room in a sickly glow that made both of them look faintly green and unwell, but the light was still bright enough when compared with the darkness outside to make Harvey squint and wince until his eyes adjusted. The urinals lined up against one wall looked sticky and unsavoury, two of the stalls had a broken locks and one was out of order, the sinks were damp with water splashed from half-clean hands, and the trash can in the corner left for the collection of paper towels had more than a few used condoms in it, one hanging over its lip looking almost morose. A romantic love nest, it was not. But it was the best they had.

Insano was on him in a moment, kissing him hungrily, almost desperately, arms wrapped tight around his neck and goggles bumping against his face. Harvey kissed back, relishing the warm wetness of the doctor's mouth, the surprising softness of his lips, the way he tasted slightly of science and Red Bull. When they broke apart he was short of breath, panting, lips slightly swollen. Insano would blame the cigarettes for his shortness of breath. He was trying to get him to quit – said science was on his side – but Harvey liked smoking too much to want to, and Insano never pushed the point anyway.

"You got the rubbers?"

"Of course," Insano snorted. "I'm a scientist – we're always prepared!"

And from one pocket, he pulled two silver-wrapped condoms, and from the other, a small bottle of lube. Harvey shook his head and smiled. Just like Insano. At least the lube didn't look home-made this time. That had been... unfortunate.

Insano kissed him again, lighter, softer, slower, more gentle, as Harvey unzipped the doctor's pants and let them slowly fall down his thighs to the floor, his underwear swiftly following. Already his cock was hard, pre-cum beading at its tip. It was a sight that he never tired of, one that sent prickles of delight along every nerve.

Harvey gently plucked one of the condoms from Insano's fingers, carefully tore it open, and slowly, ever so slowly, rolled it down the length of Insano's cock. He could feel Insano shivering at his touch, hear the whimper high in the back of Insano's throat, and his own cock twitched at the sound. God he was starting to get hard now. Task completed, he looked up into Insano's face, into those unfathomable rainbow goggles, and grinned.

"Gonna return the favour?"

Insano didn't answer. His fingers did the talking, unsnapping Harvey's fly and pushing pants and underpants roughly down. He took Harvey's cock in one gloved hand and bent down to inspect it. Harvey gasped at the touch, nerve endings sparking, cock hardening under Insano's fingers and gaze. He loved this part, how Insano just stared at him so intensely, the gaze of a scientist. Just holding his cock and looking at his cock. Making him wait before tearing open the condom and rolling it on, letting his fingers ripple down Harvey's shaft, drawing a moan out of him.

Then they were parted. Stood before each other. Both standing there with pants and underpants around their ankles and condom-covering cocks standing erect and desperate. Insano squeezing lube into Harvey's hand then guiding it to his cock. Harvey felt the warm flesh under his fingers and began to slowly move his hand back and forth, spreading the lube along and around Insano's entire length, drawing a pleased moan from the doctor and a buck of the hips. He could imagine Insano shutting his eyes behind those goggles, or maybe his eyes rolling back in his head, or maybe just staring at him.

Then Insano pushed him back against the door, pressing his body to Harvey's and their mouths together in a clumsy, desperate kiss. Harvey's hand moved down to Insano's cock and he guided it between his thighs, legs clamped together around it, and Insano moaned aloud in a way that made Harvey's cock ache to be held and touched as he began to thrust. Insano's fingers, slick with lube, found Harvey's own cock and wrapped around it, long skilled gloved fingers rubbing back and forth, up and down, twisting around. Harvey's eyes rolled and his lashes fluttered shut. He leant back hard against the door, hips moving involuntarily, desperate – greedy – for more of Insano's touch.

Insano was grunting with the exertion of each thrust. Harvey clamped his legs as tight as he could, desperate to feel nothing but the cock rubbing between his thighs and those talented fingers circling his head, running up and down and around his shaft, cupping his balls, sliding along the space between his balls and his ass oh _yes_ that felt so good. Harvey whimpered, every nerve afire, every desperate part of him twisting and tightening like clockwork, about to reach breaking point, and then... and then...

He reached the edge and broke with a gasp, orgasm exploding through him like fireworks and his cock twitching and spurting in the condom. Moments later he felt Insano's body shudder silently and fall limp against him, both of them panting, both of them sated. Harvey ran a hand through Insano's hair, damp with sweat but still lovely.

"Same time next week?"

"Same time next week."

Harvey kissed Insano's forehead once for luck, then let the doctor go, watching him peel off his condom, throw it in the trash can with the others from half way across the room – an impressive trick if you could pull it off – and pull up his underwear and pants. They left separately. It was less suspicious if anybody caught sight of them.

Insano glanced over his shoulder at Harvey and gave him a smile. Not one of his usual manic scientist smiles – a genuine smile. The affectionate sort. Insano had never actually said he loved Harvey, but he didn't need to. Harvey knew all the same.

"Love you too," he said again, softly.

Then Insano was gone and Harvey set about cleaning himself up. His thighs were still damp with lube, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few paper towels and soon enough, he was condom-free, lube-free and had pulled his boxers and pants back up. Ready to face the world again. Harvey Finevoice, expert lounge singer, ally of Linkara, and definitely not in love with Doctor Insano. No, he'd just had a night out with some dame. That's why he was hot and sweaty and flushed. Nothing sinister there. Nuh-uh. Nope.

The lights flickered out like dying stars when he closed the men's room door behind him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again to help adjust to the lack of light and it helped, but he still couldn't see quite as well as before Insano had arrived. That took time.

A breeze had picked up, gentle but still sharply chill, and he shivered, warmth and sweat turning cold on his skin. He should go home, back to Linkara and Liz's apartment. They'd be missing him soon.

He felt in his pocket for another cigarette, held it gently between his lips, lit it, and drew the hot sweet smoke into his lungs before he started along the path out of the park. It was a long walk home, and he had promises to keep.

Harvey Finevoice had no desire to betray the kid. Not now, not ever, not for anything or anyone.

Except for love. And for Insano.


End file.
